wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo'106
Wimbo'106 was forth edition of Wimbo Music Competition in 2017, that was held in Bitola, one of the biggest cities of Macedonia. Here was 4-th time that Macedonia host edition and first time in Bitola. In edition participated 37 countries in format same with previous edition. Winner became former Wimbo's winner and first Finnish winner here Jenny Vartiainen with song Turvasana". 'This was third '''Finnish victory in Wimbo. Location: After Macedonian victory in edition #105 HoD of Macedonian delegation Filip Trajkovski annonced that edition will hosts Bitola in Venue - Theatre of Bitola, that was hosted Karolina Goceva & Danijel Kajmakoski. Later was annonced Slogan - "Fighting for Musical Future". Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 37 used Format #2 with one Semi-Final on 23 countries and Final on 26 places. Grand Final included 14 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 12 Qualifiers from Semi-Final. Manager of contest can low add 1 or 2 more Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. Using one Wilcard for Portugal, that finished in Final 25 from 27. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. Edition hosts Karolina Goceva & Danijel Kajmakoski. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Samo za ljubav". In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: 37 countries confirmed participation in edition #106, mainly from Europe and little from Asia and Amerika. Denmark, France, India, Portugal '''and Spain''' attempt to return. But Czechia 'and ' Lithuania were withdrawn in different reasons that explaned in paragraph "Other countries. Talks with possible returning new brodcasters from Armenia and Turkey were unsaccesful. "Choosen country" was Finland and '''Latvia, ''that finished winner and 22-th. In this edition return these artists: ''Abel Pintos P-R, Anelia Bul, BQL Slo, Carolina Deslandes Por, Christopher Den, Danijel Alibabic Mtg, DJ Project & Giulia Rom, Eliad Isr, Jenny Vartiainen Fin, Kany Garcia P-R, Michel Telo Bra, Milica Pavlovic Ser, Mirbek Atabekov Kyr, Najoua Belyzel Mar, Nina Kraljic Cro, Nora Istrefi Kos, Nyusha Rus, Sound'N'Grace Pol, Susan Green Per, Tijana Dapcevic Ser, Tina Karol' Ukr. Jenny Vartiainen ''and Nina Kraljic were formed winners of Wimbo editions. Semi-Final: 'Recap Voting form In Semi-Final performed 23 countries. Top 12 will qualify to Final. Bosnia-Herzegovina, Brazil, Bulgaria, Finland, France, Greece, India, Kosovo, Poland, Portugal, Slovenia, South Korea and Vietnam were qualify to Final. Final: Voting Form Recap: In Final was performed 26 countries, included top 14 Direct Finalists (Albania, Belarus. Croatia, Hungary, Latvia, Macedonia, Mexico, Norway, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, Sweden, Ukraine) and top 12 Qualifiers from Semi-Final. Scoreboards in Final: Here 12 points in Final: Personal records: Jenny Vartiainen became winner in second time. South Korea make own second time 3-d place, that became the best results for now. Other countries: Czechia: After not voting in edition #105, connection with Czech Broadcaster were lost. Best Czech Results were 4-th 2 times. France: As annonced in previous edition France return after one edition break. India: After Final voting will annonced that India withdrawn from contest in case hart choice own top 10 in edition in future. Italy: On 16-th March latest Italian Broadcaster annonced that not return in contest. Lithuania: After not voting in two Finals of editions in a row, active Lithuanian Broadcaster were disqualificated from Wimbo. Denmark and Spain: '''were lost connections with broadcasters that mean is absent interest to join. '''United States: niot vote in Final and recieve warning. Official List of entries: